


Chasing Peace

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Missing in Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending two years as Runners, Cam and John find something that they thought they'd never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Peace

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the 2013 SG Flyboys' John/Cam Thing-a-Thon for Wings128. I apologize if this is nothing like you wanted and for not adhering well to your prompts. I became very stuck with how to begin and remembered an old story I'd never finished and tried to fit it with what you wanted. Not beta'd because of time constraints with work but it will be, I promise.
> 
> This strays from canon after Outcast.

Temporarily pulled for re-edit. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
